Miss Evil
by Allie-Laufeyson
Summary: Ser la nena consentida de papá tiene sus ventajas, siempre obtengo lo que quiero y cuando quiero. Nadie puede decirle que "no" a la hija de Baphomet, amo y señor de todo lo que la maldad representa.


_**Disclaimer:**_ __ _Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia, sí me pertenece.  
Este fic está igual publicado en una página NS a la que administro en Facebook._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _Lemon/ AU._

 _ **Pareja:**_ _NaruSaku_

 _ **Summary:**_ _Ser_ _la nena consentida de papá tiene sus ventajas, siempre obtengo lo que quiero y cuando quiero._ _  
_ _Nadie puede decirle que "no" a la hija de Baphomet, amo y señor de todo lo que la maldad representa._ _  
_ _._ _  
_ _Te preguntarás,_ _¿quién soy yo?_ _  
_ _Es complicado responder, las personas me conocen por varios nombres, como Lilith, Satana, Lamia, Abrahel, Gomory y hasta Is Dahut, pero prefiero que me llamen "Sakura"._

.

.

 **Miss Evil**

 _ **(La Señorita Maldad)**_

.

 _By: Allie-Laufeyson_

 _._

 _._

 _There's a little bit of devil in her angel eyes._

 _._

 **Capítulo 1: Siren**

.

— Dame tu mejor mirada seductora, preciosa. __—Habló un rubio de cabello largo que sostenía una cámara entre sus manos. — Haz que tus fans te deseen. —Una lenta sonrisa curvó sus labios.

— Eres un adulador de lo peor, Deidara. —La bella joven lo miró divertida.

— Sakura, querida, si no capturo estas tomas, tus fans me harán pagar caro. No olvides que ahora eres la nueva consentida de _Siren_. ¿No te alegra saber que tu fama llegó lejos en tan poco tiempo?

— ¿Recuérdame por qué hago esto? —Ironizó.

— Porque quisiste irte de _**Cruor***_ y deseabas probar algo nuevo. —Sakura lo observó y le hizo un ademán para que continuara con el resto de la explicación. —…Y bueno, porque necesitaba una nueva modelo, una que hiciera que otras agencias maten por tenerla. Así sabrían que soy el mejor fotógrafo de todos los tiempos. ¿Feliz? —Sonrió.

— Tu propósito fue algo egoísta. Me gusta —Negó divertida.

— Bueno, terminaremos por hoy, necesito llevarle estas fotografías a la directora Tsunade. Estará nuevamente fascinada con tu trabajo.

— Eso quiere decir que, ¿no vendrás conmigo a cenar? —Preguntó.

— Lo siento, nena, no esta noche. Pídele a _Azazel*_ que te acompañe. —El rubio vio su mueca de disgusto.

— Como quieras. — Se dio la media vuelta, tomó su abrigo y su bolso que estaba en uno de los asientos de cuero del estudio.

— Oh, lo olvidaba…finge comer esta vez, no querrás que los humanos empiecen a sospechar de nosotros. —Respondió.

La peli rosa le dedicó una última mirada antes de marcharse, dejando en completo silencio a Deidara.

.

.

.

— " _Finge comer esta vez"._ —Sakura recordó esa última frase. Sabía que tenía que ser más cuidadosa con ello y más ahora que era el foco de atención en todos los medios.

Se dirigió al elevador de la agencia y esperó paciente hasta que la llevara a la planta baja, donde su Corvette Stingray c7 color negro esperaba por ella.  
Llegó hasta el estacionamiento, donde Aoi, el encargado de aparcar los autos, le saludó y le entregó las llaves de su coche. Ella se despidió de él y se fue con dirección a _Aragawa._

En el camino se detuvo frente a una luz roja, tomó el celular que dejó olvidado esta mañana en el asiento del copiloto y empezó a marcar un número bastante conocido.

A la segunda llamada, escuchó del otro lado de la línea, una voz masculina.

— _¿Diga?_ —Preguntó el hombre.

— **Azazel** , ¿quieres hacerme compañía esta noche? —Una sonrisa juguetona apareció en sus labios.

— _¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así cuando estamos fuera de Cruor?_ — Gruñó.

— Vale, Sasori. —Rodó los ojos. — Entonces, ¿nos vemos? —Insistió.

— _Siento que soy tu segunda opción, ¿no es así?_ — Maldijo.

— Y estás en lo correcto. El idiota de Deidara se quedó en la agencia y no pienso desperdiciar lo que me queda de este día trabajando horas extras. Me provoca algo de diversión esta noche.

— _De acuerdo, ¿en dónde nos vemos?_ —Suspiró.

— En el restaurante Aragawa, te paso la dirección cuando llegue.

— _No será necesario, conozco el lugar._

Sin ni siquiera despedirse, cortó la llamada y aceleró cuando el semáforo cambió a verde. Tenía unas cuantas preguntas a Sasori, pero se las haría luego.

.

Cuando Sakura llegó al lugar varias miradas curiosas repararon en su presencia y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Solo los ignoró, sabía que hablaban de todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella. No era necesario ser un genio para saberlo.

Un carraspeo a su costado hizo captar su atención, era una de las hostess.

Era alta, castaña y no pudo negar que también era bonita, imaginó que podría ser el tipo de mujer que a su amigo Deidara le gustan.  
Le echó un último vistazo antes de prestarle su completa atención. La mujer se sintió intimidada y al instante se ruborizó, ya estaba acostumbrada a tratar con muchas celebridades que llegaban al restaurante, pero la peli rosa que estaba en frente suyo era nada más y nada menos que Haruno-san, la modelo de Siren.  
La había visto en revistas, comerciales y en algunos eventos que se transmitían en la televisión. Sabía que era muy atractiva, pero no pensó que en persona lo sería aún más.  
Trató de retomar su postura y le preguntó si tenía alguna reserva.

— Hablé hace una hora con el dueño, él sabe que tendré una cena importante con un compañero, por lo que pedí exclusiva privacidad.

— Por supuesto, déjeme buscar su reservación. —La mujer casi corrió en sus zapatos de tacón alto.

Sakura debía admitir que se estaba divirtiendo al ver como esa joven reaccionaba cuando ella la miraba. Sabía que no era la primera vez que causaba admiración o que alguna mujer quisiera coquetearle. Le halagaba que le hicieran cumplidos o le hicieran propuestas subidas de tono, especialmente las chicas. No estaba en contra de las relaciones lésbicas, es más le gustaban. Solo pocos sabían que Haruno-san le iba a _"ambos lados"_.

 _Escuchó el repicar_ de unos _tacones_ sobre el suelo y con ello la imagen de una agitada castaña.

— Su mesa está lista, déjeme llevarla. —La peli rosa asintió y la siguió hasta una habitación de puertas corredizas hechas de bambú con una gran ventana que daba vista al estanque de peces Koi que se encontraba en el jardín del restaurante. Sin duda la elegancia iba de la mano con la sencillez del lugar.

La joven hizo una reverencia y se retiró, no sin antes notificarle que uno de los meseros llegaría pronto a atenderla.

Sakura tomó asiento y no esperó por mucho tiempo hasta que un atractivo pelirrojo hizo acto de presencia y se sentó al frente de ella.

— ¿Te hice esperar mucho? —Preguntó su invitado.

— Para nada, Sasori. Yo también acabo de llegar hace unos minutos. — Ella se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada hacia el extraño sobre que tenía entre sus manos. — ¿Puedo saber que hay dentro?

— Oh, ¿esto? No es nada. — Sonrió maliciosamente.

— Estás actuando como un bastardo. —Chasqueó la lengua. Empezaba a irritarse. —Bien, como quieras.

— Espera, no dije que no te lo diría, solo que preferiría antes saber cómo estás o qué tal va el trabajo. — Vio como fruncía el ceño, sabía que en esos momentos ella podría pedir su cabeza y mandarla a cocinar. No podía evitar molestarla de vez en cuando, le gustaba cuando tenía esa mirada de "te mataré lenta y dolorosamente".

— Agotada, Deidara me obliga a asistir a cada uno de sus molestos eventos entre celebridades. —Rezongó.

— Es tu culpa por darle tanta confianza.

— Ese idiota abusa de mi hospitalidad. En fin, ya te dije cómo estoy, ahora ¿me dirás qué hay en ese sobre?

— Paciencia, alguien se acerca. —Ambos voltearon a ver a un joven entrar a la pequeña habitación, llevaba un atuendo casi similar que la hostess anterior.

— Bienvenidos a Aragawa, ¿me permiten tomar su orden? —Sakura tomó la gran libreta que se encontraba al otro extremo de la mesa, le echó una rápida ojeada e hizo el pedido por los dos. El muchacho se inclinó y se retiró.

Sasori se quedó pensativo por breves segundos, lo que causó aún más su curiosidad en la peli rosa.

— ¿Por qué te quedaste callado tan de repente? —Lo miró escéptica.

— Pensé que detestabas la comida humana. —Respondió.

— Ah eso… no la odio del todo, solo que no me acostumbro aún. Deidara me dijo que no debo hacer que los humanos empiecen a sospechar de mí, aunque algunas veces me causa repugnancia. —Concluyó.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente lo evitas? —Volvió a preguntar.

— No es algo que pueda hacer tan fácilmente, especialmente cuando todos los medios están detrás de ti. Ahora soy una figura pública, debo hacer cosas que no pongan en evidencia lo que realmente somos.

— Y ¿estás bien con eso? —Sakura sabía que su amigo siempre se preocupaba por ella, ya sea por cosas sin sentido o con relación a _ese_ otro tema en particular.

— Puedo vivir con ello, no es como que comer me vaya a matar. —Ella forzó una sonrisa. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por largos minutos hasta la llegada del mismo joven, pero esta vez acompañado de un hombre un mayor que les sonreía.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, querida Sakura! —El hombre la saludó.

— Sí, cuánto tiempo, Homura. —Odiaba que los humanos sean tan afectuosos, especialmente con ella. Sakura conoció a Homura en un evento que realizó Siren junto a Deidara, ahí se hicieron amigos, entre charlas y charlas sin sentido entre su rubio amigo y el anciano, este los invitó a su restaurante, alegando que sería fantástico tener a tan grandes celebridades en su local, cosa que sucedió poco tiempo después.

— Es un honor volver a tenerte aquí, cuando escuché que habías llegado aproveché para darte una rápida visita y veo que estás muy bien acompañada. —Homura dirigió su vista hasta el pelirrojo. — ¿Es acaso usted el novio de esta bella señorita? —Sasori contuvo la risa y vio a Sakura reprimir sus ganas de cerrarle la boca a ese viejo.

— Es gracioso que piense eso, señor, pero soy solo un amigo. Ella y yo nos conocemos desde que éramos unos niños. —Aseguró.

— Es una lástima, hacen una linda pareja. —Sonó desilusionado.

— Vamos, no vas a emparejarme con un tipo como él, tengo mejores gustos, Homura. —Los dos empezaron a reír. El pelirrojo hice un tierno puchero e ignoro la plática de esos dos.

— Bueno, bueno a lo que venía realmente, quería agradecer tenerte aquí con nosotros, por lo que decidí que esta cena la invito yo. —El hombre rio.

— De eso nada, no es necesario. —Sakura protestó, se sintió incómoda, sabía por experiencias anteriores que Homura era un hueso duro de roer, era más probable hacer hablar a un pez que hacer que el viejo decline en su propuesta.

— Sabes que soy un tipo al que no puedes decirle que no. —Replicó. — Déjame hacerlo esta vez, por los viejos tiempos.

— De acuerdo. —Exhaló. — Si eso te hace feliz, pero la próxima vez la cena la pago yo. —El anciano le dedicó una cálida sonrisa e hizo una reverencia, luego dio paso a un considerable número de sirvientes que se encargarían del pequeño mini festín con la que deleitaría a sus invitados.

En la mesa habían colocado una botella del mejor vino, además de distintos platillos que contenían res, pato, cerdo y otros animales que a Sakura no le llamaban la atención en lo absoluto. Era más de lo que pudo imaginar, no podría terminarlo y mucho menos en su condición actual, su cuerpo aún no asimilaba del todo la comida humana, de solo verlo sentía las náuseas.

Sasori veía por el rabillo del ojo las expresiones de la peli rosa, se hacía una idea del porqué de su estado. Ella aún no estaba del todo lista para ingerir eso, no hace mucho que llegó de Cruor al mundo de los humanos, toda su vida estuvo acostumbrada a beber sangre, a diferencia de sus otros amigos que les gustaba devorar animales, demonios débiles o _**carne humana.  
**_ ¿Debería hacer algo para evitarlo?  
Él más que nadie sabe que esa mujer es terca, quizás pueda comer cosas ligeras, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo su cuerpo lo soportará?

— ¡Buen provecho! — Homura rompió el silencio, les deseó una linda velada y se retiró con sus hombres.

— No creo que sea prudente que comas algo de esto sin que tu cuerpo lo rechace. —Advirtió el pelirrojo.

— Deja de preocuparte por mí, he estado practicando con Deidara casi lo suficiente, puedo con esto. —Sasori quiso matar a su rubio amigo, él más que nadie conoce las consecuencias de alimentar con comida humana a un demonio que aún no está adaptado al cien por ciento. Es como darle de beber aceite a un vampiro, el resultado es desagradable, pero no morirá. — Además hay cosas que mi organismo ha empezado a aceptar, como los dulces y algunas bebidas. —Se abanicó el rostro con una mano.

— ¿En serio y desde cuándo? —El pelirrojo creyó que el proceso de asimilación demoraría algunos años más.

— Hace como unos tres meses entré a una pastelería con Deidara, me insistió en que debería probarlos para investigar si soy intolerante a los dulces. — Sakura tomó unos palillos y probó los fideos del pequeño tazón de ramen que estaba frente a ella. Su amigo observaba algo incrédulo, no podía imaginarlo aún. ¿Será verdad que su cuerpo empezó a aceptarlos?

— ¿Y qué pasó después? —Preguntó.

— Al comienzo creí que los dulces eran desagradables y que lo devolvería todo al primer bocado, pero por raro que suene, no pasó nada. Deidara se emocionó porque pensó que mi cuerpo entró en la segunda etapa, la de **asimilación**.

— Imagino que les tomó tiempo conseguir que llegues a la etapa dos.

— Para ser honesta, sí y bastante. No llevo ni un año aquí y creo que he progresado un poco. A diferencia tuya que ya llevas casi tres años en Japón, tú estás acostumbrado a ingerir comida humana enfrente de los mortales sin levantar sospechas. Tu cuerpo recibió bien el cambio. —Explicó.

— No es para tanto, pronto llegarás a la última etapa, de **aceptación.** —La animó e imitó sus movimientos, decidió probar el oyakodon

— ¿Sabes? Aun no entiendo por qué decidiste parar aquí y hacerte pasar por humano. —Preguntó de pronto. Sasori se quedó helado, no estaba listo para confesarle la verdad de su salida en Cruor, ¿debería darle una verdad a medias?

— No tenía planeado contarte eso esta noche, es un tema…complicado. —Esperaba que ella no notara el pequeño temblor en sus manos.

— ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? —Le echó una mirada recelosa. — Nos conocemos desde la infancia, te considero como mi mejor amigo, casi como mi _hermano_. — Él tuvo que admitir que esa última palabra lo molestó.

— Un hermano al que te follas. —Agregó mordaz.

Sakura empezó a reír, no reflexionó en la posibilidad que él se sintiera ofendido con esa declaración de su parte. Ella tenía conocimiento de sus sentimientos, pero jamás tuvo el valor de intentar algo con Sasori. Él era su mejor amigo y ya. No se sentía lista para una relación seria, a pesar de que _**su padre**_ había considerado a su amigo como un buen candidato para ser digno de ella, alguien que pudiera protegerla, jurarle lealtad y permanecer a su lado durante su eterno gobierno.

Su padre…también era otro caso. Él tomó la decisión de que su única hija tomara su puesto, -después de aquella pelea con su hermano-. Su consentida tenía que ser la nueva cabeza de la familia y por lo visto Baphomet tenía nuevos planes para Sasori y ella, uno que consistía en matrimonio.  
Si tan solo su hermano mayor hubiera aceptado el trono después de su ceremonia de mayoría de edad, ella no hubiera tenido que escapar de Cruor como si la peste la persiguiera. ¿Qué razón tuvo él para darle a ella tan gran responsabilidad?  
Diablos, cómo extrañaba a Gaara…

Ella escuchó los gruñidos bajos de su acompañante, se recompuso y adoptó una postura neutra. No había necesidad de echarle más sal a las heridas, así que dejaría por un momento el tema de sus "visitas a cama de su mejor amigo", por el bien de ambos.

— Cambiemos de tema, dijiste que me dirías lo que había dentro de ese sobre. ¿Ahora me lo dirás? —Ella apoyó los codos en la mesa, entrelazó sus manos junto a la boca y lo observó con ávida curiosidad.

— Supongo que no tengo otra opción. —Suspiró y tomó el sobre, sacó unas cuántas fotografías y las deslizó sobre la mesa hasta colocarlas justo en frente de ella.

Sakura no entendía que había de interesante en ello, pero decidió averiguarlo. A simple vista eran imágenes de algunos hombres que jamás había visto en su vida, ella les echaba una rápida ojeada sin entender muy bien lo que pasaba con esas personas.  
Por otra parte, Sasori decidió que si le contaría algo relacionado con esas fotos debería tener a Sakura lo más calmada antes de soltar la bomba.

Destapó el vino y lo sirvió, por suerte tenía conocimiento de que ella podía soportar el alcohol desde aquella vez que salieron con Deidara a aquel nuevo bar, cerca de la Tokio Skytree.

Le entregó la copa y ella le dio un ligero sorbo. A Sakura no se le escapaba ningún movimiento, le intrigaba tanto misterio de parte de él.

— ¿Pensarás embriagarme y así no contarme nada? —Rio.

— No es esa mi intención, pero ya que lo mencionas, no sería mala idea. —Sonrió con sorna. — ¿Tienes idea de quiénes son esos hombres? —Su semblante cambió a uno más serio.

— Nunca los había visto, ¿debería conocerlos? —Sakura apartó su vista de las fotografías, para encontrarse con unos ojos café cenizo que la escudriñaban.

— Mira nuevamente, pero esta vez observa minuciosamente cada detalle, desde sus aspectos hasta sus atuendos.

Sakura volvió a observar las fotografías, no había nada que hiciera captar su atención, todos se veían normales, hasta que vio en una imagen a un hombre de cabello oscuro con una marca en su hombro…esa marca. ¡No podía ser verdad! ¿Sería que ellos son…?

— ¿Acaso pertenecen a **Hawk** *? —La peli rosa arrugó ligeramente la fotografía. Era evidente su molestia. Esos bastardos se dedicaban a arruinarle la diversión a ella y a sus iguales. Gracias a ellos, la tarea de cazar humanos para la cena se hacía cada vez más complicada. — No sé por qué me muestras a esos insectos. —Arrojó la fotografía y le dio un nuevo sorbo a su vino, tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no sean en esas odiosas plagas.

— Eso es solo una parte de lo que realmente quiero mostrarte. —Sacó de su abrigo unas últimas imágenes y se las tendió. Sasori se sirvió nuevamente de ese líquido rojizo que le recordaba tanto a la sangre y esperó pacientemente algún nuevo arranque de ira de su acompañante, pero sucedió todo lo contrario.

— ¿Quién es él? —Sakura, que observaba las fotografías se detuvo en una en especial, una donde aparecía un joven rubio, muy apuesto. Tuvo la sensación de deja vu, como si ella hubiera visto ese rostro hace mucho tiempo atrás, uno más joven y alegre, pero eso era imposible, ¿cierto?

— Su nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, trabaja para _Los Halcones_. —El pelirrojo hizo un gesto de desprecio.  
— Así que la organización está reclutando nuevos miembros...Eso es muy interesante. —Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

— No es un miembro cualquiera, debes tener mucho cuidado con él.

— ¿Tener cuidado de un cazador? Sabes que puedo matarlos fácilmente a todos ellos, te preocupas innecesariamente. —Sonó bastante cabreada.

— Este cazador es distinto, ha matado a varios de nuestros conocidos él solo. —Ella se sorprendió, ¿un humano con fuerza mayor a la de un demonio? Eso era ridículo, casi gracioso, conociendo lo débiles que eran.

— Por lo poco que sé, él ha estado trabajando para ellos hace ya varios años y nos odia porque cree que tenemos relación con el homicidio a la familia Namikaze.

— ¿Qué significa eso? —La peli rosa dejó las fotografías a un lado y puso toda su atención en su acompañante, tenía la sospecha de que algo tenía que ver con su padre.

— La organización tiene pruebas de que Baphomet, es el autor intelectual de la muerte de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki. —El silencio reinó en la habitación, la peli rosa estaba metida en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y Sasori… solo la contemplaba, como un fiel amante.

Ella conocía muy bien a su padre y tenía la fama de ser un gran gilipollas cuando se lo proponía, pero no tenía sentido lo que su amigo le estaba contando. Baphomet no mataría humanos directamente a menos que ellos sean un enemigo muy peligroso o una gran amenaza para su raza, cosa que dudaba.  
¿Acaso los padres de este chico eran enemigos mortales de Cruor? ¿Qué cosa tan terrible habrán podido hacer esos humanos como para que el mismísimo rey de la maldad baje de su trono para deshacerse personalmente de ellos?

¡Debía ser una broma de mal gusto! Ella amaba a su padre a pesar de todas las mierdas que hacía, no podía dejar que esos cazadores se enfrentaran a él, no si ella podía eliminarlos antes, así él no tendría que mancharse las manos con sangre impura.

Y ya sabía por quién debía comenzar…ese cazador, Naruto Uzumaki.

Sakura, que estaba callada, dejó ver unas filosas garras que hacían presión contra su copa de vino, haciendo que se resquebrajara y que pequeños fragmentos de vidrio saltaran hasta cortar la suave piel de su mano.

Sasori, que no salía de su estado de mutismo absoluto, la observó por largos segundos, hasta que se inclinó y sacó de su abrigo un pañuelo con un extraño bordado en las orillas. Sujetó con delicadeza su muñeca y limpió la sangre.

Los cortes sanaron al instante, borrando cualquier rastro de marcas en ella.

— Creo que hemos ganado un nuevo enemigo, ¡brindemos por ello! — Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa maquiavélica. Una de esas que te confirman que algo grande está por suceder. Se sentía completamente excitada por la sensación que le daba asesinar a todo aquel que sea un estorbo en sus planes. — Creo que deberíamos celebrarlo en mi departamento, solos tú y yo...—Agregó esa última invitación. ¡Al diablo las viejas heridas del corazón!, Sasori nunca le ha negado nada y mucho menos le negaría pasar una nueva noche juntos.

— Ni siquiera has terminado de comer, será aún más sospechoso que dejes todo esto casi intacto. —Concluyó.

—Se me quitó el apetito. No quiero seguir encerrada en esta habitación sabiendo que hay humanos en este lugar, si sigo por más tiempo aquí soy capaz de asesinar a cada uno de ellos y eso no sería una buena idea. —Su voz sonaba más siniestra.

— De acuerdo, supongo que tienes razón, no debemos precipitarnos, los cazadores podrían venir por nosotros.

— Saldremos por el jardín, mi coche está en el aparcamiento. Si alguien nos ve, solo le borramos la memoria. —Sakura se dirigió a paso apresurada hasta el camino del estanque de los peces koi, seguida por Sasori. Ambos saltaron y desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche, como si hubieran sido espectros.

.

.

.

— _Equipo 7, ¿me copian?_ —Una voz se escuchaba a través del radio.

— ¡Fuerte y claro, Kakashi! —Respondió la otra persona.

— _Los enemigos son dos hombres lobo, tengan cuidado. Hasta el momento no se ha reportado ningún herido, tengan cuidado con ellos, son muy rápidos. Los refuerzos llegarán pronto._

— Nos estás subestimando, Hatake. —Un segundo miembro habló esta vez por su compañero.

— _Ah rayos, Sasuke, solo estoy previniéndolos de una muerte segura_. —Sonó cansado el hombre.

— Si tienes temor por lo que le pase al teme, descuide sensei, que estoy aquí para salvarle el trasero. — Se burló el otro.

— _¡Naruto, de ti es quien más me preocupo! La última vez casi destruyes todo el parque Shinjuku. Gracias a Dios que no había ningún civil cerca. Nos tomó tiempo hacer creer al estado que fue un supuesto atentado._ —Vociferó.

— No pasará nada esta vez, tranquilízate Hatake, mantendré al margen a este idiota. —Contestó el azabache.

— _Eso espero, recuerden que de lo contrario Madara los hará pagar caro._ —Sasuke apagó el radio, le fastidiaba que mencionaran el nombre de su odioso tío. Así que tomó su Mk 11 y buscó por el lente de su arma algún movimiento sospechoso. No era tan difícil manejarla desde su posición actual en lo alto de un edificio. Todos sabían que él era muy bueno con los ataques a larga distancia.

— Naruto, necesito que te acerques al punto B y vayas con Sai. Yo los cubriré desde aquí. —El rubio asintió.

— Esta será una gran fiesta de bienvenida. —En sus labios una traviesa sonrisa apareció.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Nuevo fic salidito del horno (?) :3

Esta temática de cosas sobrenaturales me ha tenido rondando durante meses!

¿Qué les pareció?  
Por el momento solo se ha visto una minúscula parte de la vida de Sakura, pero por lo que ven, ha estado en situaciones complicadas y mucho más porque se está adaptando a comer -llora- :c

Si Naruto es un cazador y Sakura es "su presa", no creo que el encuentro entre esos dos sea muy amigable. D:

.

Aclaraciones (?)

 **Cruor** : Significa _sangre_ en latín y según el fic es el hogar de Sakura, aún no se han dado más detalles.  
 **Siren** : Es _sirena_ en latín y es la agencia de modelaje a la que pertenece Sakura.  
 **Hawk** : Su traducción es _halcón_ en inglés, en otras palabras hace mención a _**"Los Halcones",**_ la organización donde se encuentran los cazadores que se encargan de eliminar a los seres sobrenaturales.  
 **Azazel** : Es el nombre de un ángel caído, en la historia, el verdadero nombre de Sasori es Azazel y todos lo conocen así en Cruor, pero cuando llegó al mundo humano se lo cambió a Sasori...o eso se cree(?) *spoilers* x'D

.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!

 **.**

 **.**

 **21 de Noviembre del 2015.**


End file.
